Blackout- The 1st Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Safarilover1
Summary: The rebellion failed. The Capitol won. Now, everyone must pay. No one is safe any longer, not any one person will now leave this world untarnished. 48 new tributes, one victor. Blood will seep through the hands of ruthless killers, lives will end with booms of the cannon. All in a pitch-black arena. No allies, no sponsors. Just survival. The only thing to light up the arena? Fire.


**Hey guys, it's Safarilover1 back with a new story, the very first annual hunger games! This will be an SYOT, so please use the tribute form down below to submit a tribute or maybe even a few! ****For Eternity**** shall continue for the time being, but I felt the urge to start a new story! So, here I am, please SUBMIT A TRIBUTE through PM! ! Thanks! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games does not belong to me for the time being. I want to be a lawyer when I grow up though, so watch out innocent fanfictioners, I'm coming for you! MUAHAHAAHA!_

* * *

**The 1st Hunger Games (SYOT)**

President Snow's POV

Capitol Meeting Room

September 24th, 2170- 3:27 PM

_The rebellion. No, no, we shall not let that slide. Simply destroying the weakest district is not enough. We need __something__ to keep them from rebelling again. Something to teach them that the Capitol is their leader, and they must never disobey. To show them that I am their leader, to punish them for their foolishness._

I pace around the spacious room, agitated. The chandeliers give off a bright light, mirroring onto the surface of the gleaming oak wood of the table. Heavy, dark velvet curtains drape the large windows, preventing any sunlight from shining through. Digital gadgets are displayed everywhere, proudly hanging in every corner and every room visible to the human eye. Hundreds of Capitol workers sit impatiently, figeting in their chairs while they wait for me to speak. Each is dressed in the required uniform of a simple black suit, specially enhanced to do one thing, and that is to follow my orders. Their quiet shuffling is echoed off the painted walls, breaking my concentration.

"STOP MOVING!" Instantaneously, their movements cease and the room becomes silent once again. No one dares to speak up, or interrupt my train of thought. I am President Snow, and that is all they will ever know me by. Nobody knows my true identity, my background, much less my name. To them, I am their leader, their commander, and they are my minions. They shall do as I say, as I direct, and nothing else. Pleased, I regain my train of thought.

_I watched my brother die right in front of my eyes. The rebels shall pay for that! The districts once thought that things couldn't possibly get worse, but I will prove them wrong. I will live up to my brother's legacy. I will kill who means the most to them, I will kill their descendants, their children. I will be a legend. I will form... The Hunger Games!_

"Aha!" My piercing brown eyes scan the room, staring at them with a stoic facial expression. Some look at me surprised, while others wisely keep their mouths shut and wait for me to talk.

"I will make them pay by sending their own _children_ to their deaths! I will make them watch their children skinned alive on national television, while they cannot do anything! I will make them suffer, make them pay. My brother is dead, and it is because of them. Their stupid rebellion-tuned minds, blinded by wild hope, will be at my command. The whole county will be at my mercy. They will finally learn their lesson. _Never_ mess with the Capitol. _Never mess with me_."

* * *

President Snow's POV

Justice Building, Capitol

September 29th, 2170- 6:29 PM

"Eta! Get out here _NOW_!" My booming voice vibrates off the dark corridor, amplifying my loud shout. The slight pitter-pattering of raindrops hit against the sleek titanium roof, while thunder booms overhead. Bright light flashes across my peripheral vision, illuminating my threatening posture._ Lightning. Perfect. _Shadows flicker in the darkness, while hurried footsteps quickly grow louder. I cross my arms, tapping my foot impatiently against the marble flooring, until I sense her presence a few feet away.

"Eta. Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes, President Snow. Everything is perfect." _Wonderful. __My revenge is about to begin._

"Good. Does everyone understand the new rules?"

"Everything is fully understood by everyone, President Snow."

"Very well then, Eta. Go double check everything."

"But I already-" she cuts herself off, realizing that she was about to argue. My orders are not disscusible. They are _final._ Eta learned that seven years ago, she should have known never to talk back to me. She simply nods her head slightly, quickly exiting my sight of view. Tonight, everything _has_ to be perfect. Because tonight is the night that Panem finds out about the _new _rules. Tonight is the night that the rebel's families will find out their punishment. Tonight is the beginning of a new Panem. Tonight is the night in which _everyone pays._

* * *

General POV

Panem

September 29th, 2170- 7:00 PM

Dim lights flicker on every screen, the Capitol symbol displayed prominently across it. A simple, white eagle with 8 arrows protruding from it's tail feathers. The sign of the Capitol. Whatever has that symbol means it is _owned_ by the Capitol, _dominated _by the Capitol. The same thing is on _every_ screen, in every district. After all, this is a mandatory viewing. President Snow's face appears, and citizens around the world gasp, even though they all knew that _she_ would be speaking. _She_ would have been beautiful, but her hatred and her thirst for revenge had her too far gone for her to _ever_ be considered beautiful again. Her dark, unnerving eyes seem to stare at everyone at one time, boring into their souls. Her lips curved in a malicious smirk, she waits patiently despite her violent expression. Everyone knows this will not be good. Not for anyone but the Capitol.

The Capitol anthem begins, as the hearts of everyone around the country are thumping against their chests at an irregular speed, due to nothing but their extreme fear of the powerful lady on their monitors and TV screens. The anthem seems to go on for hours, although in reality it was only a few minutes long. The moment everyone was dreading began. Their dictator's ruby red lips part slightly, as she begins the first step of her plan. The first step of her revenge, the first step of the country's doom.

The next few sentences will eventually kill _hundreds_ of innocent people, all to pay for one person's death. This moment was the time that would change _everything everyone ever knew... forever. _

* * *

General POV

Panem

September 29th, 2170- 7:04 PM

"Attention, Panem!" Her loud, demanding voice reverberates throughout the entire country, through every speaker and television monitor. Everyone leans forward, anxious. All the citizens know the Capitol is not merciful. It is a cruel, post-apocalyptic society. Every child is taught this one thing before anything else, do not do anything to make the Capitol mad. This rule, however, was broken. Now, they will be punished.

Manipulative, unforgiving, heartless, and thirsty. Those are the words that describe this one lady, their ruler, their punisher. She is thirsty for blood, for revenge, and she will be out to get it.

"As you all know, your rebellion has failed. District 13 has been demolished. Let that serve as an example; do not think of rebelling against the Capitol again." Few sighs of relief are let out, but the elders know better. They know that this is not the end, that this is not their only punishment. Destroying a district was nothing to them, things were not going to get better for a long time. Younger, immature children are joyful, oblivious to their upcoming retribution of the rebels' actions. They celebrate until President Snow begins to speak again.

"Let District 13 stand as an example, but that is not your only penance. There will be a new annual event. The Hunger Games. Each district will be responsible for selecting two male and female tributes between the ages of 12-18 to represent their district in a fight to the death. The Reapings will be held tomorrow at 10 AM, and all 12-18 year olds will be expected to arrive at their district's town center by 9:55. All who do not arrive shall be punished. More information will be available tomorrow. Have a good day."

Screens flickered from her malicious face to the Capitol symbol once again, the screen turning pitch black. Long after her speech is over, there is no movement. Everything is still.

Eyes widened, breaths held, hearts torn. They were not expecting something this barbaric, this malicious, this _cruel_. Punishment, yes, they knew it was bound to happen. Even though this was guaranteed, absolutely no single soul in this country expected the Capitol to be so diabolical, this merciless. This was no longer a punishment. This was _inhumane. _

* * *

General POV

Panem

September 29th, 2170- 7:10 PM

Dead silence. Not a single hushed whisper, not a single breath. Everything is at a standstill, everyone is tense, waiting. Just sitting there, _waiting_. For something, _anything_ to happen. For something to wake them up, from this terrible nightmare, this horror. There are no sobs. No, there is no crying. There is _nothing_.

Their bloodthirsty dictator is still. She likes the suspense, the fear, the _quiet_. She absolutely _loves_ the quiet.

But soon, the air shall be filled. Spilling through, breaking the barriers of the voiceless pause. The air soon shall be overflowing, exploding with noise.

The _screaming_. The pain, the torture, desperate begging, the _inhumanity_.

The _tears_. Sobbing, from pain, from regret. Waterfalls of salty, wet tears, drenching the blood splattered ground. Dripping off the lifeless bodies, the mutated remains, the still-as-stone corpses.

And last of all, are the incoherent whispers, the last breaths, the final wishes, the last pleas for help.

For _this_ is the Hunger Games. 48 tributes, _47 __deaths, 1 Victor_. At least, that is what they think. But what they don't know is that in the Hunger Games...

.

.

.

_Nobody_ wins.

* * *

**Note: The President Coriolanus Snow from the original Hunger Games series is this President Snow's son... the title was family-inherited. **

**Taken/Reserved Tribute List and Tribute Form ON PROFILE **

**Remember, NO TRIBUTES THROUGH REVIEWING! :) Like my story so far? _REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW! _**

**Review ****for the next chapter! Thanks!* -**_Safarilover1_


End file.
